Where's the Hidden Camera?
by JellyFish72
Summary: What happens when the girls, Leo, and Chris realize their whole Charmed career has been shown on TV? An old story idea I dug up. Please come read it, it's not as bad as this summary, I promise!


Ok, first off, me and Brit would like to apologize for the HUGE wait for both other stories of ours! **Yes, we're extremely sorry!** _Weary_ has become the victim of writer's block, andI just can't get through it. I've been brainstorming, but cannot get the plot to where we need it. So, it's indefinitely on hold. _Heredity's Gifts_... well... I promise, it's not my fault! I have the next chapter almost done, but the death of my laptop, which was, stupidly, the only place I had it stored, and I was only recently able to access it. My hard drive didn't fail, thank God, but my screen and power cord did, so I wasn't even able to get my computer to work long enough to get it on an external hard drive. I was able to get it again a few weeks ago and work on it more, but I won't be updating again until June do to an extremely hectic schedule.

Second, this is my apology! I was cleaning my room a few months ago and found an EXTREMELY old fanfiction I started when I was... like... 13 or something like that... Anyway, I started this when I didn't even realize that reading fanfiction wasn't considered 'cool', but never got more than two chapters into it. But, I dug it out, and am now putting it up on FFNet! I changed it from like... 4th season to 6th, so I could have Chris :squees: **:squees:** in it, but that is the only thing I've changed for the first two chapters, so I'm sorry about the horrible way it's written. I hope everyone likes it, and no one murders me for my huge hiatus!

* * *

The Halliwell sisters walked through the Manor doors. Piper was ranting about what had hapened at dinner. 

"What was up with all the clapping, and hand-shaking, and free stuff?" Piper had a confused look on her face.

"Well, I for one don't mind the free stuff," said Phoebe, carrying a giant stuffed bear, "do I, Mr. Bob?"

"Where'd you come up with the name 'Bob' anyway?" asked Paige.

"Don't ask," replied Piper.

At that moment, Leo orbed in to the entryway with Chris and Wyatt. Piper went running over to them and scooped up Wyatt. Seeing her husband and sons worried faces (which always amused her, seeing how similar they were), she became anxious. "What's wrong?"

Chris and Leo shared an apprehensive look before Leo responded. "Has anything weird been going on here lately?"

"Define 'weird'," quipped Paige.

"She's right, Leo," Phoebe interjected. "Just say 'weird' in this family, and the list could go on for days."

Chris took over. "Weird as in normal people, Innocents even, treating you as if you're goddesses or something? Innocents not being scared when a demon attacks, or talking to you about random magical things, such as, oh, I don't know, potions, Barbas, stuff like that?"

Leo saw the trio's expressions. "What's wrong? Why do you guys look like that? Please tell me the other Elders and I were wrong... Guys?"

Phoebe smiled apologetically. "Mr. Bob says 'You were right.'"

Chris groaned. "Oh, no... What time is it?" He checked his watch. "Just in time for a rerun. Come on, you guys need to see something." He and Leo set off towards the television.

"See what?" Piper rushed after Leo. "Leo, Chris, see what?"

The girls followed them to the TV. Leo flipped it on. When the screen turned on, there was a shot of a woman holding her cat on it. Phoebe looked confused. "Is it just me, or do they look familiar to you?"

The woman walked over to the candles set up on an altar. She touched each one and they lit. She began to say a spell when someone walked in behind her.The sisters' attention was drawn away by Piper. "That looks like Jeremy."

Paige was confused. "Who's Jeremy?" Piper shushed her. When the girls looked back toward the television; the shot was now of Prue fixing a chandelier, and Piper walking in the Manor door.

Piper gasped, realization striking her. "No... It can't be..."

Paige was still confused. "Wait, who's Jeremy?"

Chris looked at Piper. "Yeah, Mom, who's Jeremy?"

* * *

Yes, so... That was the first chapter:cheers: Yes, I know it's short, I'm sorry. I hope everyone will review... Hint, hint, wink, wink... 


End file.
